Correcting typewriters have long been known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,846 entitled "Automatic Erasing Typewriter" and filed by Robert A. Kolpek et al, which issued Oct. 9, 1973) which can remove incorrect characters and allow entry of correct ones by following an appropriate sequence of keystrokes.
Subsequently, "Dictionary" typewriters have appeared on the market which contain a listing of over 50,000, say, correctly-spelled-words stored in a read-only section of an electronic memory (e.g. the Smith-Corona XD7000 based on structure substantially as disclosed in Reference I). An error detection unit monitors successive text entries and emits a visual or auditory signal when comparison of an entered word with the words stored in the "dictionary" shows disagreement with spelling of the entered word. In more powerful versions of the typewriter having an associated display unit, after an incorrect word has been entered the typist may then cause (Ref. II) a search of the stored words based on initial, probably correct letters of the entered word, to find and display--in alphabetical order--successive, properly-spelled "trial" words (in a "List Mode" as it has been termed sharing those initial letters of the incorrect word, one of these trial words then being selectable to replace the incorrect word. The "trial" word may also be selected statistically according to types of spelling errors most frequently committed by the typist (Ref. III).
Since that time the market has likewise seen the advent of electronic typewriters with memories storing thesaurus from which a typist can select one of a succession of synonyms and retrieve it for replacement of an over-used word. (Ref. VII).
While the foregoing improvements had done much to enhance the quality of communications prepared by typists and operators of word-processors etc, there still remained the problem of words used incorrectly but not discriminated by the above-described systems because they are properly spelled (e.g. homonyms: boar and bore, vulgarisms: "learn" for "teach", etc.). Yet, in the past such words require time-consuming, knowledgeable proofreading for detection and slow, manual keyboard operations for correction of text.
A list of commonly-confused words numbering some 1,600 in total is recognized by the industry as a source of communication errors in word processing.
And for example, IBM U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,065 disclosed a system for detecting "homophones and confusable words" present in a list stored in memory along with related sets of syntactic rules. Each word in the list is identified with specific sets applicable in determining proper usage. By applying appropriate rules on entry of a listed word, propriety of usage may be ascertained and if improper, alternative words and their definitions presented for a decision by the operator. At that point, the operator may select an alternative word to replace the misused word by positioning the display cursor under the desired alternative and depressing an appropriate key on the keyboard. The approach is powerful and significantly reduces "noise"--i.e., repetitious presentation of commonly confused words, definitions and alternatives is reduced where they are not a problem to a given operator. This advantage is achieved, however, at the expense of considerable addition of memory capacity devoted to the rules and identification of their applicability in each instance.
Thereafter, there was developed a simple, low-cost yet efficient electronic typewriter and word-processing system discerning the presence of misused words of the commonly-confused type and along with a means for providing information as to related alternatives selectable by the typist. The system was adaptable to electronic typewriters of the consumer type having limited display and memory capacity, and it should permit elimination of unwanted signaling of words and further, the selection of replacement of a misused word by an alternative should preferably be performed in a simple fashion. Such a system was described in Ref. VIII.
While the foregoing improvements had done much to enhance the quality of communications prepared by poor spellers, beginning writers, etc., there still remained the problem of phrases used incorrectly, cliches, gender specific terms, redundant phrase, split infinitives, and contractions not discriminated by the above-described systems because they are properly spelled ( e.g. their are, end result, as the saying goes, etc.). Yet, in the past such phrases require time-consuming, knowledgeable proofreading for detection and slow, manual keyboard operations for correction of text.
Thus, there is need for simple, low-cost yet efficient system discerning presence of "bad" phrases of the potentially misused type and providing information as to related alternatives selectable by the typist. The system should be adaptable to electronic typewriters of the consumer type having limited display and memory capacity, and it should permit elimination of unwanted signaling of phrases. Furthermore, selection of replacement of a misused phrase by an alternative should preferably by performed in a simple fashion.